This continuation proposal is in support of the CORE activities of the Cancer Center of Hawaii. Identified under CORE support are programs in Basic Cancer Research, Clinical Research, Cancer Epidemiology, Date Resources, and Cancer Control. The grant supports facilities in biochemistry, carcinogenesis, tumor cell culturing, electron microscopy and animal facilities. Research in the Cancer Center of Hawaii is focused on Cancer Epidemiology, Environmental Carcinogenesis, Cellular Immunology, Immunotherapy, Hyperthermia and Experimental Chemotherapy.